


Le Chef Charmant

by SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: 7'Scarlet (Visual Novel)
Genre: Beautiful, Cooking, Dating, Depression, F/M, Snow, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart
Summary: Isora s'occupe de son cœur brisé, tout en brisant les siens et en acceptant son image.
Relationships: Amari Isora/Hanamaki Ichiko, Hanamaki Ichiko/Kagutsuchi Hino, Hanamaki Ichiko/Murakumo Yuzuki
Kudos: 2





	Le Chef Charmant

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unrequited Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185065) by [SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart). 



La cloche sonnée doucement que la porte du café s'ouvrit. Isora se retourna et vit une femme planturée et gâteau. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge pâle. Il savait dès qu'il a vu son visage pourquoi elle était là. Pourtant, il lui a donné son sourire de service et l'a accueillie avec la ligne habituelle.

« Bonjour manquer, je suis désolé de dire, mais je ne suis pas ouvert pour la journée encore. » Il dit.

« Oh, et euh, je suis ... Je ne suis pas là pour manger. Pas encore de toute façon. En fait, je voulais, euh, parler avec vous. » Elle répondit timidement.

À l'extérieur, Isora a maintenu son personnage charmant et a donné à la femme un beau sourire. À l'intérieur, Isora soupirait et se préparait mentalement à ce qui allait se présenter.

Étape 1 : Écoutez la confession

« Si c'est le cas, comment puis-je vous aider ? » Le chef a demandé, demandant à la femme de prendre place à une table voisine. Elle lui sourit alors qu'elle s'asseyait. Isora a pris le siège en face d'elle.

« Je ne sais pas si vous savez, mais mon nom est Hayami. Je viens ici pour manger de temps en temps... » Elle le dit, à la traîne.

Règle #3, étape 1 : Lorsqu'une femme s'éloigne, elle vous demande d'entrer dans la conversation.

« Je me souviens de vous. » Il a dit, calmement. « Vous aimez commander l'okomiyaki, non ? »

« Oui ! » Elle a répondu, rayonnant. « Je l'ai commandé tant de fois, vous m'avez donné trois recettes jusqu'à présent. Bref… Je suis content que vous vous souveniez de moi. Je suis venu ici aujourd'hui parce que je pense que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Isora. Vous êtes charmant et un gars si gentil. J'adorerais si vous envisagiez de sortir avec moi. »

Étape 2: S'excuser, mais le rendre rapide

« Je suis désolé, Hayami. J'ai bien peur de ne pas vous rendre vos sentiments. Ce ne serait pas juste pour moi de sortir avec vous. »

« Oh... »

« Je suis désolé. »

« C'est tellement embarrassant… » S'étouffait-elle, resserrant les larmes.

Étape 3 : Reconnaître et remercier la femme pour son courage

« Je sais qu'il a fallu beaucoup de courage pour vous de venir ici aujourd'hui et avouer vos sentiments. J'admire vos actions. Merci de partager ce que vous ressentez. » Le chef dit doucement.

En dépit de dire une telle ligne répétée, les mots d'Isora coudaient naturellement avec un certain charme qui les a rendus bien reçus.

Un sourire faible tait sur les lèvres de la femme.

Étape 4: Offrir un petit service pour soulager la douleur si la femme ne fuit pas la scène

Règle #5 étape 4 : N'offrez jamais de boisson chaude

« Voulez-vous un verre de jus ? C'est aux frais de la maison. » Isora la demandé.

La blonde hocha la tête comme elle saisit une serviette de table pour sécher ses yeux.

« Vous m'avez rejeté, mais ici vous m'offrez un verre. Pourquoi es-tu si gentil ? » Elle a demandé quand Isora a mis un verre de jus de pomme en face d'elle.

« Comme je l'ai dit, j'admire votre courage. Je ne ressens peut-être pas la même chose, mais cela ne signifie pas que je dois vous traiter mal. »

Hayami a pris une gorgée de jus, en évitant le contact visuel avec le chef. Après avoir fini le jus, elle se leva pour partir.

« Merci pour le jus. Je ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant », dit-elle poliment.

Règle #1 étape 4 : Ne demandez jamais à une femme si elle ne reviendrait pas au café pour un repas

« J'espère que ton jour né s'améliorera, Hayami. » Isora dit comme elle a ouvert la porte.

La femme a offert à Isora un dernier sourire avant de s'en aller.

Dès que la porte s'est refermée, Isora soupira de soulagement. Le rejet de la confession s'était bien passé.

Isora se dirigea vers le miroir. Il regardait son uniforme. Son regard était no t toutà fait raison.

« Au moins cette fois, je not avoir à changer... » Il marmonna comme il retroussé ses manches blanches.

Isora réajusta sa cravate et regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Son visage exprimait clairement son agacement.

Il en avait assez des aveux. C'était presque la même histoire à chaque fois. Chaque femme qui venait avouer mangeait à son café plusieurs fois et confessait soudainement ses sentiments sans jamais essayer d'avoir une bonne conversation avec lui.

Il n'y avait presque pas de petite conversation quand ils sont venus manger, et ce qui l'a le plus ennuyé, c'est qu'ils n'ont jamais vraiment essayé de le connaître. À leurs yeux, c'était juste un chef charmant.

Isora ne pouvait pas vraiment changer son personnage de café. Il n'a pas aime l'admettre, mais il devait une partie du succès du caféàson charme. Ses compétences en cuisine ne pouvaient l'obtenir jusqu'à présent.

Autant qu'Isora a apprécié les affaires courantes de beaucoup des citadins d'Okunezato, leurs visites n'étaient pas suffisantes pour le garder avec les lumières allumées. Ce sont les visites répétitives de ses admiratrices qui ont fixé le toit au-dessus de sa tête.

Isora a essayé de sortir avec quelques clients avant, mais il n'a jamais bien fini. Aucune de ces copines n'a jamais cuisiné pour lui ou lui a donné de petits cadeaux pour montrer leur affection. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il cuisine pour eux et pour lui de les traiter comme des princesses non-stop.

C'était épuisant, et sortir avec eux l'a rendu malheureux.

Ce qu'Isora voulait vraiment, c'était juste une fille de qualité. Il serait heureux d'échanger toute l'attention de ses clientes pour quelqu'un de spécial. Quelqu'un qui lui demanderait comment était sa journée, quelqu'un qui lui offrirait de l'aider quand il en avait besoin, quelqu'un qui donnerait et prendrait également.

Quelqu'un comme Ichiko.

Isora bannit cette pensée dès qu'elle entra dans son esprit. Ichiko était avec Yuzuki, de toutes les personnes. Yuzuki, l'héritier aigre, méchant, coincé de la foutue ville qui pourrait probablement avoir son choix des filles dans toute la préfecture a décidé pour Ichiko.

Pour ne pas dire qu'elle était en dessous de lui, bien au contraire. Ichiko était fougueux, habile, extrêmement cultivé, beau, et, par-dessus tout, gentil. Yuzuki était vanité et froid, et la plupart du temps Isora a eu du mal à essayer de nommer une de ses qualités.

Ichiko et Yuzuki étaient amoureux, et son patron et son propriétaire s'étaient assurés qu'Isora le savait. Pas plus tard que mercredi dernier, il l'a forcé à servir le petit déjeuner dans le jardin, comme un rendez-vous avec sa petite amie bien-aimée. Tout le temps, il devait rester là pendant qu'ils jaillissent l'un sur l'autre juste en face de lui.

Malgré le dégoût doux d'Isora et sa jalousie profonde, il espérait vraiment qu'Ichiko serait heureux, et il pouvait admettre Yuzuki a tenu l'avantage en tant que mari sur lui-même. Il était riche et puissant, et n'avait pas à se proxénète à flot à son entreprise.

En plus, Ichiko n'est pas si stupide. Il devrait y avoir quelque chose que Yuzuki a bien fait d'être choisi. Elle avait aussi son choix des garçons en ville, même si elle ne remarquait pas tout cela souvent.

Bien sûr, Isora n'a jamais mentionné ou même fait allusion à ses sentiments à Ichiko ou Yuzuki. Il avait peur de passer par les mêmes procédures de rejet qu'il fait aux filles, et ce serait trop ironique pour ses goûts. Quant à Yuzuki, il est à peu près sûr que l'homme sait, d'où le jeu de pouvoir, mais s'il devait avouer, il se retrouverait banni de la ville la nuit suivante.

Comme sur la queue, Hino est entré dans le café. Isora regarda l'horloge.

« Isora, je meurs de faim. » Hino a pleuré.

Après ichiko a décidé de retourner à Okunezato après l'université, en assumant le poste de directeur de l'hôtel que Yuki passe à un autre programme de stagiaires, Hino décide de la suivre, occupant la maison de sa grand-tante décédée dans le district nord et de prendre un poste d'enseignant à l'école.

Hino disait qu'il voulait s'éloigner de l'agitation de la vie en ville, qu'il aimait le climat de montagne à Okunezato et qu'il devait s'occuper de la succession de sa tante décédée. Si quelqu'un voulait lui demander, cependant, Isora dirait que l'ancien athlète l'a fait pour rester proche de son ami d'enfance, probablement en raison de l'espoir d'attirer son attention éventuellement.

« Je n'ouvre pas avant sept minutes. » Isora a répondu, en essayant de ne pas paraître amusé.

« Ne me fais pas ça, mec. Je dois manger quelque chose, ou je vais m'en passer ! » Hino gémit. « Je reviens tout juste de ma course. »

« Cinq minutes. » Isora répondit catégoriquement.

« ISORA ! »

« Très bien, dites-moi ce que tu voudrais. » Le chef a dit comme il marchait à la cuisine.

« Soupe de crabe mitaine. »

« Choisisses quelque chose sur le menu. »

« S'il te plaît ? »

« Non. »

« Oh, eh bien, ça valait le coup d'essayer. Je vais prendre une tranche de tarte aux pommes. »

Isora leva un front. « Je pensais que vous avez dit que tu as faim ? Ne te devrais pas commander quelque chose qui n'est pas une collation ? »

« Non, la bonté sucrée de ta tarte aux pommes maison me redonnera ma force. » Hino a dit avec son poing levé au niveau de l'épaule et un regard enflammé dans ses yeux.

Isora secoua la tête, mais a commencé à travailler sur la tarte de toute façon. Heureusement pour Hino, Isora avait déjà préparé la pâte et les pommes la nuit dernière. Tout ce que le chef avait à faire était de les mettre dans une casserole et le faire cuire.

« Ton total sera ¥460. »

« Ce devrait être un crime pour la tarte d'être aussi cher. » Hino a dit, tout en vidant complètement sa poche droite.

« Je dois rester en affaires. » Répondit Isora.

« Je sais... » Hino a dit qu'il a remis à contrecœur son argent. « Tu saches, les prévisions ont dit qu'il allait neiger ce soir. Ichiko et moi prévoyons un concours de construction de bonhommes de neige. Tu pourrais aider à juger. »

« Ichiko est la gagnant. »

« Hé ! Nous n'avons même pas encore construit les bonhommes de neige ! »

Isora a laissé sortir un petit rire. La cloche a sonné comme une femme avec de longs cheveux ondulés fraise-blonde est entré dans le café.

« Bienvenue, comment puis-je vous aider ? » Isora a demandé.

« Table pour un, s'il vous plaît. » La femme a répondu.

Isora sourit et fait une motion pour qu'elle prenne place. Il a glissé un menu sur la table.

« Faites-moi savoir quand vous êtes prêt à commander. » Il a dit. La blonde hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que ma tarte est prête encore ? » Hino gémit.

« Pas encore, ce sera quelques minutes de plus. » Isora répondit.

« Pardonnez-moi, je suis prêt à commander. » La femme a appelé.

« Que puis-je obtenir pour vous aujourd'hui ? » Isora demanda doucement.

« Je voudrais un poisson cuit au four, un spaghetti aux champignons, et une bouffée de crème. » Elle a déclaré.

« Je vais les faire démarrer tout de suite. S'il vous plaît laissez-moi savoir s'il ya autre chose dont vous avez besoin. » Isora a dit. Elle hocha la tête.

Isora s'est promené et s'est mis au travail sur les ordres. Entre l'assaisonnement du poisson et la préparation de la sauce pour pâtes, il a sorti la tarte du four.

« Enfin ! » Hino se réjouit. « Je suis prêt pour ma tarte ! »

« S'il te plaît attendre quelques minutes de plus. Il faut un peu de temps pour se rafraîchir. » A déclaré Isora. Hino gémit et a mis son front à la table. Isora a roulé mentalement ses yeux.

Après quelques minutes de plus, Isora a glissé une tranche de tarte vers Hino. Les yeux de l'enseignant grandissaient, et il ramassait avec empressement une bouchée de la bonté dorée avec sa fourchette.

« Tellement bon ! Isora, tu es le meilleur ! »

Isora a donné un sourire à son ami, avant de retourner au travail sur le repas de la femme. Il a rapidement terminé la commande et a mis les éléments sur sa table.

« Pour la belle dame, voici un poisson cuit au four, un spaghetti aux champignons, et une bouffée de crème. J'espère que tout est à votre goût.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Elle haleta. « Ça a l'air super. Merci. »

« C'est mon plaisir. »

Quelques autres clients sont entrés, et Isora a pris leurs commandes.

« Psst ! » Hino a essayé d'attirer son attention. « Isora, cette femme n'arrêtera pas de te regarder. » Il murmura.

Isora regarda la blonde. Elle lui a donné un sourire et a retourné son attention à sa bouffée de crème.

Pas un autre.

« Tu crois qu'elle t'aime bien ? » Hino a demandé comme un chiot excité.

Isora haussa les épaules et tenda une serviette à Hino.

« Vous avez des miettes sur votre visage. » Isora a déclaré, en changeant le sujet.

« Je le fais ? » Hino a demandé en état de choc. « Pourquoi es le si surpris ? »

Elle regarde à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle veut ? Est-elle un autre de vos fans adorant ?

« C'est une nouvelle cliente. Tu n'as pas la classe bientôt ? »

« Oui... Je suppose que je ferais mieux d'y aller. À bientôt, mec. »

« Au revoir. » Isora répondit.

Il regarda la femme, qui faisait des mouvements pour qu'il vienne.

« Comment avez-vous préféré votre repas ? » Isora lui a demandé.

« C'était tout aussi charmant que vous. » Dit-elle en souriant. Charmant encore. Elle leva la main vers Isora. « Je m'appelle Yoshino, Yoshino Suzuki. »

« La critique de restaurant ? » Isora demanda avec surprise, lui serrant la main. Elle hocha la tête.

« Le repas était très agréable. Je voulais juste vous faire savoir que je vais donner à votre café un examen formel. » Répondit-elle. « D'habitude, je ne le dis pas aux chefs, mais j'ai fait une exception cette fois, puisque votre café est au pair avec celui que je visite à Nagano. »

« Merci pour vos louanges. Je suis heureux d'apprendre que vous avez apprécié votre commande. »

* * *

_Le Chef Charmant d'Okunezato_

_Si vous voulez un repas savoureux et que vous voulez être servi par un hôte charmant, ne cherchez pas plus loin que le café de l'hôtel_ _Fuurinkan_ _à Okunezato_ _(60 km de Nagano). L'actuel propriétaire du café a hérité de l'établissement de sa mère et maintient avec succès la réputation éclatante du café._

_J'ai essayé trois plats, et je n'ai pas été déçu. Le poisson cuit au four a été assaisonnement avec juste la bonne quantité de citron et ..._

Isora n'arrêtait pas de lire l'article. Dans l'ensemble, il était satisfait de l'examen, mais il avait ce sentiment troublant.

Alors que la critique avait souligné la qualité des plats, elle s'était tout de même fait un point d'intérêt à souligner son charme.

Il soupira. Iln'était pas vraiment sûr pourquoi cela le dérangeait tant. Après tout, c'était not unemauvaise chose. Isora jet le papier sur le côté et se dirigea vers l'auberge. La ville était couverte de neige blanc pur.

« Pourquoi, bonjour, Monsieur Chef Charmant ! » Yua salua, balancer son écharpe bleue autour.

« Bonjour, Yua. » Isora a répondu, la saluant avec un sourire coupé.

« Heureux que tu pouvais venir ! » Yua a dit en souriant.

Puis, apparaissant à côté d'elle, c'était son meilleur ami et la seule raison pour laquelle il quitterait la maison dans un tel froid de coupe.

« Félicitations pour l'examen. Je suis sûr que vous aurez plus d'affaires. » Ichiko a dit, souriant brillamment et de soutien.

Oh, combien il l'aimait.

Isora fronça les sourcils pendant une fraction de seconde, mais Ichiko remarqua quand même.

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? » Elle a demandé.

Yua regardé entre Isora et Ichiko.

« Je retourne à l'intérieur pour obtenir mes mitaines ! » La jeune femme de chambre sonné comme elle a pris son congé.

« Ce n'est pas une grosse affaire... » Isora a déclaré.

« Vous pouvez toujours me dire si cela vous dérange. »

Isora regarda Ichiko. Il la savait depuis si longtemps, depuisqu'ils étaient nourrissons, non pas qu'elle se souvienne. Son visage était gentil, et sa voix était douce. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui dire n'importe quoi.

« Je suppose que je suis un peu inquiet au sujet des gens ne me voient que comme ... Charmant. »

« Vous êtes tellement plus que cela ! » Elle a dit, poignante. « Vous êtes un travailleur acharné. Je sais que tu travailles très dur tous les jours. Tu es gentil. Je sais que tu as ouvert ton café juste pour Hino, ettu nous fais toujours de la soupe quandl'un de nous tombe malade. Charming n'est qu'une de vos qualités et il n'y a rien de mal à cela. Oh mon Dieu! Je ne voulais pas partir comme ça, je suis désolé. »

Isora regarda Ichiko à nouveau. Son visage était rincé, et il pensait qu'elle avait l'air plutôt mignon.

« Merci, Ichiko. »

Isora lui a donné le sourire. Après un moment d'elle en ce, il se rapprocha d'elle et regarda dans ses yeux.

« Tu as l'air mignon aujourd'hui. » Il la dit doucement. Les mains d'Ichiko se précipita vers ses joues rouges.

« Eeep ! » Réalisant le bruit qu'elle avait fait, elle se précipita à l'intérieur. « Je vais trouver Yua. »

Isora l'a regardée s'enfuir dans l'amusement. Les paroles d'Ichiko avaient amélioré son humeur.

D'ailleurs, être charmant avait ses avantages.


End file.
